narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsoku
Shinsoku (神速, lit. Divine Speed) is a genetic clone, created by ROOT, of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, for the purpose of recreating the Flying Thunder God Technique. Background Shinsoku was created five years before the Fourth Shinobi World War, and approximately ten years after the death of his "predecessor," through a process unknown to even him. From a young age, he was trained in ROOT headquarters to quash his emotions and become the perfect shadow operator for Danzō Shimura. In this training, he was given vigorous physical training, bringing his natural speed to the forefront, as he could easily outpace other ROOT trainees in sprints and other short-range physical contests. However, over long-distance battles, his stamina wore out quickly, due to some possible defect in the cloning process. To this end, he was placed under the personal care of one of ROOT's taijutsu masters, to work on his physical prowess, to the point where he managed to gain above-average stamina and taijutsu skills, and discovered the immense natural reflexes he possessed. However, the main purpose of his existence was to recreate the famed Flying Thunder God Technique. To this end, every spare moment was spent in his slightly-enlarged barracks, provided with generous fuinjutsu scrolls and several of the Fourth's Flying Thunder God kunai. It required endless hours of studying, recreating, and close calls, most of his life in fact, to finally create his Flying Raijin. Flashpoint Personality Much of Shinsoku's emotions have been repressed by ROOT training, and as such he uses an emotionless facade to interact with people often. He is a very deferential person, bowing to people when they spar with him, and addressing others with honorifics. Shinsoku also believes in remaining comrades before and after spars with Konoha ninja, as evidenced by his use of the Traditional Shinobi Sparring style. Flashpoint He bears a verbal tic of saying, "Ah." just before he begins a sentence, as he evaluates the new information he has just received. Appearance As a clone, Shinsoku is near-identical to his genetic source, Minato Namikaze. He sports the same spiky blond hair, styled into jaw-length bangs on either side of his face. His physique is light, built for speed, and he often wears simple, usually blue clothing. However, once ROOT was disbanded, he wore a black flak jacket with several pieces of armor on his body, most notably his forearms and shins. Abilities Shinsoku was created for the express purpose of recreating the famed strength of the Yondaime Hokage. While Shinsoku has recieved different training and lacks some of the more advanced skills of his predecessor, his fighting style is exceedingly similar. Ninjutsu Shinsoku bears an affinity to Lightning Release ninjutsu, with his strongest offensive jutsu being the Summer Lightning, a technique formed in a similar vein to the Rasengan- to avoid the use of time-consuming handseals. His other ninjutsu achievement would be his variation of the Flying Thunder God Technique, his very own ninjutsu/fuinjutsu combo, the Flying Raijin. Physical Prowess Shinsoku bears immense natural speed and reflexes, which form the basis of many of his abilities. During ROOT training, he was proven fast enough to keep up with an ANBU enhancing his muscles with chakra. With his extreme proficiency in the Body Flicker Technique and Flying Raijin, he is fast enough to rescue allies from hostage situations unharmed. Naruto chapter 240, pages 8, 10 One of Shinsoku's trademark attributes is his immense speed and acute reflexes, able to react fast enough to catch an infant mid-fall to prevent him from being stabbed in a hostage situation.Naruto chapter 501, pages 3-4 Combined with his great proficiency in the Body Flicker Technique, he can easily react and reach in time an ally to save them from enemy attacks.Naruto chapter 240, pages 8, 10 He could also respond to a ROOT member's space-time technique quickly enough to escape it.Naruto chapter 502, pages 16-17 His genetic predecessor was often referred to throughout the series as the fastest shinobi who ever lived, with the speed of the currently fastest living shinobi often being compared to his own. Shinsoku's speed holds the potential to match this speed when he achieves adulthood. References